


Taking

by LaughableLament



Series: Supernatural Poetry Month [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Sam, Community: spnapo, Fingering, Incest Kink, M/M, Poetry, Rimming, Smut with a light touch, Smutty Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: Sometimes Dean wants all of Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Taking some 'we' time." - Dean, 10.04 (Paper Moon)  
> [Cross-posted here](http://spnapo.livejournal.com/25033.html)

Slip Sam’s clothes off like  
he’s broken somethin.  
Kiss up under his  
ears and down his sides.  
Weather his bitchin:  
_Dean-fuck, hurry-up,_  
_drivin-me-crazy._  
Suck a nipple, pinch  
the other til he  
cries. Lick down in those  
muscle-sculpt valleys.  
Bite a hickey high  
inside one thigh. Eat  
him open slow til  
he’s beggin, bangin  
fists clenched, eyes shut, lips  
bit white. Finger him,  
flip him, and fuck him.  
Seize his hips and nose  
along his spine.   
_Fill you right_ _up  
little brother.   
_Ride the shudder.   
_Come_ _for me._  
Crash right behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm doing NaPoWrimo! You should play too. [Check out the LJ comm](http://spnapo.livejournal.com/) for details. It's super laid-back.


End file.
